Harry Potter i Nowe Przeznaczenie
by deframbuesa
Summary: Po Hogwarcie, bez epilogu, z lekkim nagięciem kanonu. Czarodziejskie społeczeństwo odetchnęło z ulgą po zabiciu Voldemorta i wyzbyło się wojennych umiejętności. Źle, bo zbliża się nowy wróg...
1. Prolog

Chłód nocy przenikał aż do kości. Na ulicy nie paliła się już żadna latarnia, było zbyt późno, by ktokolwiek mógł wyjść na spacer. Nawet gdyby ktoś poczuł tak naglącą potrzebę, zachmurzone niebo, szczelnie zakrywające świecącą Lunę i wszystkie gwiazdy, oraz obecny w powietrzu niepokój odwiodłyby go od takiego zamiaru. Trudno było powiedzieć, skąd to się brało – czy jakieś zmiany w ciśnieniu, czy nadnaturalne zjawiska, albo też zwykły, wręcz zwierzęcy strach.

Szwajcaria była pięknym krajem, ale w tej chwili to miasteczko przypominało raczej siedlisko wszelkiego zła, siedzibę diabła i innych upadłych aniołów. Z całą pewnością nikt by tu nie wszedł z własnej woli. Mugole nie należeli do najodważniejszych ludzi, wyczuwając nieznaną siłę uciekali od niej jak najdalej. Potężny czarodziej rozpoznawszy w niej wielką, mroczną magię zadrżałby. Coś musiało się tutaj kryć; coś tak przerażającego, a może  
i szalonego, by zdecydowanym krokiem odwrócić się od wioski.

Co by się stało, gdyby ktoś zlekceważył bunt zdrowego rozsądku i z własnej głupoty przekroczył granicę? Nie wytrzymałby zbyt długo, to pewne. Problem polegał na tym, czy lepiej było stracić zmysły, otumanionym unoszącą się mocą, czy zginąć, próbując ją ujarzmić. Czarodziej wielkiego kalibru nie miał z tym szans, a co dopiero mugol czy charłak.

Jednak ten, kto odpowiadał za stan miasteczka, nie zamierzał uśmiercać każdego przybłędy. Czary rzucone wzdłuż granic, mgła obecna nawet w najcieplejsze letnie dni, sprawiała że zagubiony wydostał się szybko z mrocznych ulic i po wyjściu z obrębu zaklęć nie pamiętał  
o tajemniczej wiosce.

Kryło się tu zło, to pewne. Ale było to zło, które nie chciało być odnalezione. Do czasu.


	2. Wspomnienia

Mężczyzna westchnął głęboko, zasłaniając czoło dłonią. Było gorące, czuł to wyraźnie. Jego coraz gorsze samopoczucie również było oznaką tego, że z jego zdrowiem było coraz gorzej. Przepracowanie, które sam ściągnął sobie na barki, nie pomagało. Minęło zaledwie osiem lat od kiedy jego główny problem, a zarazem cel całego życia zniknął. Od tego czasu nie miał ani chwili dla siebie. Jego żona codziennie mu to uświadamiała.

Nie tak sobie wyobrażał swoją przyszłość. Sięgnął pamięcią do najdalszych lat – tygodni, miesięcy, lat spędzonych z Dursleyami, kiedy nie posiadał jeszcze żadnych planów, oprócz uwolnienia się od wujostwa. Wraz z pojawieniem się Hagrida, uzyskał do tego idealną szansę, szybko jednak okazało się, że przyniosło wiele kłopotów. Przez następne siedem lat, aż do Bitwy o Hogwart, jego istnienie zmierzało tylko w jednym kierunku: pokonaniu Voldemorta. Był on wyraźny, sensowny i nadawał sens wszystkiemu co robił. Marzył o spokojnym świecie, gdzie nie trwałaby wojna, gdzie każdy by siebie szanował i nie miał uprzedzeń. Udało mu się to, ale wcale nie czuł się lepiej. Osiągnął to, co niemożliwe, uratował czarodziejski świat, lecz czegoś mu brakowało. Wychował się w walce, z różdżką w dłoni, stawiając czoła coraz to nowszym wyzwaniom. Teraz magiczny patyk, zawsze wiernie mu służący tkwił w tylnej kieszeni spodni, a on coraz bardziej pogrążał się w monotonii nudnego życia.

Harry Potter wyciągnął z szuflady biurka buteleczkę z zielonym płynem i szybko połknął zawartość. Eliksir Orzeźwienia Meddinga miał okropnie mocny smak, emanował też dziwną mocą. Mimo to młodzieniec ostatnimi czasu mocno go nadużywał, starając doprowadzić się do porządku. Trawiąca go gorączka zmalała, jednak nie zniknęła. Zdecydowanie powinien wziąć parę dni wolnego od papierkowej roboty i położyć się w domu. Co by jednak tam robił? Jeśli narzekał na rutynę w pracy, spędzenie samemu tyle godzin w łóżku prędzej doprowadziłoby go do śmierci ze znużenia. Nie mógł liczyć na Ginny, choć z początku jego dziewczyna wypominała mu jego zapracowanie i czekała codziennie w domu w Dolinie Godryka – domu jego rodziców, który razem wyremontowali; teraz sama pędziła ze swoją karierą. Naukową karierą, któż by pomyślał! Ta wybuchowa, pyskata nastolatka pracowała teraz w Instytucie Magii, badając jej rozmaite aspekty. Skoro i tak jej męża nie było w domu, postanowiła zająć się własnym życiem.

Zamknął oczy, kiedy przyjemna chłodna fala przeniknęła przez jego ciało. Nienawidził smaku eliksiru, ale jego efekty były wręcz uzależniające. Hermiona raz w tygodniu przekazywała mu jego zapas, samodzielnie przez nią uwarzony. Patrzyła wtedy z niepokojem na przyjaciela, jednak nic nie mówiła. Również miała niekiedy depresyjne humory, zastanawiając się nad tym, co osiągnęła i co teraz powinna zrobić. W skrycie ducha podzielała zdanie Harry'ego, zbyt mocno przyzwyczaiła się do jasno określonego celu w życiu, by teraz poradzić sobie ze zwyczajnymi problemami. Jednak ona znosiła to w milczeniu dla swojego narzeczonego. Ron Weasley był szczęśliwy jak nigdy dotąd. Nigdy nie ekscytowała go walka, bał się śmierci i porażki. Teraz posiadał to, co od początku chciał. Dom, samodzielność, piękną i mądrą partnerkę, a co najważniejsze sławę i poważanie. Jego udział w zniszczeniu Lorda odbił się wielkim echem i sprawił, że rudzielec bez problemu dostał się na szkolenie na łamacza zaklęć.

Harry nigdy nie chciał wykorzystać swojej pozycji w społeczeństwie i hardo odmawiał, kiedy proponowano mu najwyższe urzędy. Niekiedy żałował tych decyzji, może by się coś zmieniło w jego życiu, ale szybko porzucał te myśli. Nie pragnął władzy, wyciągnął nauczkę z lekcji Dumbledore'a, bał się co może się z nim stać, jeśli sięgnie tak wysoko. Nie, z pewnością nie nadawał się do rządzenia.

***

- Harry? Dobrze się czujesz?

Postać Hermiony pojawiła się w drzwiach. Kobieta oparła się jedną ręką o drewnianą framugę i spojrzała badawczo na przyjaciela. Jego oczy, które kilka lat temu błyszczały sobie tylko znanym blaskiem, nawet przez okrągłe okulary, które teraz leżały gdzieś w starych bibelotach w domu Potterów, były podkrążone i nie umiała się dopatrzeć w nich tamtych iskier. Wybraniec, którego kiedyś znała powoli zmieniał się we wraka człowieka.

- To nic takiego Hermiono… - powiedział nisko, mimowolnie zahaczając dłonią o czoło. Rozgrzane, znowu. Dwie godziny minęły od ostatniego eliksiru.

- Nie kłam, przecież widzę, że coś jest z tobą nie tak – prychnęła gniewnie, ale po chwili zreflektowała się i podeszła do biurka Aurora. – Harry, nie możesz się tak przemęczać. Ginny do mnie pisała, była zrozpaczona… I znalazła twoją skrytkę z Tequilą.

Tequila była ich tajnym skrótem, jednym z wiele sekretów i umów, które dzielili. Medding był genialnym czarodziejem, ale nie do końca zgadzał się z obowiązującymi prawami i wiele jego wynalazków uznano za wysoce niebezpieczne, a co za tym – nielegalne. Eliksir Orzeźwiający nigdy nie został wpisany na Listę Czarnomagicznych Artefaktów i Mikstur, ale stanowczo odradzało się jego stosowania, jedynie szpitale miały akcesję na jego posiadanie.

- Grzebała w moich rzeczach? – zaskoczony Potter uniósł w jej kierunku głowę.

- Ona się martwi. I ja też, po prawdzie. Uzależniłeś się od niej, – wysłała mu ostrzegawcze spojrzenie, kiedy zamierzał jej przerwać – cokolwiek na ten temat nie sądzisz. Takie życie do niczego nie prowadzi Harry!

I w tym leży problem, przemknęło mężczyźnie przez myśl.

- A do czego miałoby prowadzić? – Syknął zamiast tego. Wiele razy żalił się z tego powodu przyjaciółce i irytowało go, że mimo podobnych odczuć kryła to przed wszystkimi. – Wiesz dobrze, że wszystko skończyło się wraz ze śmiercią Voldemorta. Paradoksalnie, to były moje najlepsze, najszczęśliwsze lata.

Panna Granger – jeszcze, w każdym bądź razie, termin ślubu nie został ustalony – przekrzywiła lekko głowę i usiadła na pustym fotelu. Moje też, usłyszała cichą myśl we własnej głowie. Doskonale zdawała sobie z tego sprawę, jako nastolatka zakochała się w wyzwaniach, przygodach i pogodzenie z rzeczywistością było bolesne. Ale nie niemożliwe. Dlaczego Harry tak się temu opierał?

Siedzieli tak parę minut, w całkowitym milczeniu, zajęci własnymi przemyśleniami. Nie było to dla nich krępujące, wręcz przeciwnie, znacznie bardziej woleli taki sposób spędzania czasu, niż samotność.

- Co u Rona?

Głos Harry'ego przerwał potok jej rozmyślań. Nie całkiem świadomie uniosła kącik ust, jak zawsze, kiedy myślała o swoim narzeczonym.

- Znasz go, wiecznie radosny. Przebywanie z nim od razu poprawia humor…

Szybko zrezygnowała z propozycji spotkania, wiedząc że to tylko wprawiłoby Pottera w gorszy nastrój. Nie cierpiał, kiedy Ron był taki beztroski, kiedy nie chciał pojąć jego bólu.

- Trening? – Zapytała niewinnie.

Harry spojrzał na nią, w końcu przejawiając jakieś szczere zainteresowanie i kiwnął głową. Jedyny możliwy sposób zabicia czasu. Zegarek dawno już wskazał porę końca jego pracy.

Teleportacja przebiegła jak zwykle wyśmienicie. Po śmierci czarnoksiężnika większość czarodziei usunęło bariery antydeportacyjne, co znacznie ułatwiało podróże na większe odległości, zmniejszało szanse na mocne zaczepienie się kawałkiem ciała o barierę i zostawienie go w danym miejscu. Znaleźli się na polanie za domem Potterów. Ginny dostałaby szału, gdyby się dowiedziała, że znowu ćwiczy pojedynki, ale jak zwykle była w swojej pracy, zbyt bardzo zainteresowana budową strukturalną wiązek magii używanych w Zaklęciach Niewybaczalnych. Najnowszy projekt jej grupy był tak ambitny, że często nie wracała nawet na noc, odsypiając kilka godzin w trakcie dnia.

Harry z początku protestował nad tymi badaniami – mocno godził go fakt, że w przestronnej sali na najwyższej kondygnacji Instytutu kilkaset razy na dobę zostaje rzucona Avada Kedavra, Imperius czy Cruciatus. Zwłaszcza, że wiele z nich powstawało w różdżce jego żony, która najwyraźniej nie miała problemu w opanowaniu czarnomagicznych zaklęć. Z czasem dał sobie spokój – przekonanie do swoich racji Ginewry było niemożliwe. Była na tyle uparta by i tak wymykać się i ćwiczyć torturujące czary, a potem rozkładać je na czynniki pierwsze.

Mimo tych dziwnych zainteresowań, nie mogła zrozumieć, dlaczego Harry miałby trenować, wracać myślami do starych czasów. Wbrew rozumowaniu męża, który sądził że czarodziejska społeczność rozleniwiła się i zbyt szybko przyjęła za pewnik, że teraz będą żyli długo i szczęśliwie, stawiała na nowa politykę Ministerstwa. Groźniejsze zaklęcia były nauczone tylko Aurorom oraz naukowcom, zwyczajny czarodziej nie widział już możliwości używania ich. Pojedynki dawno przestały być sposobem spędzania czasu, sprawdzeniem swoich umiejętności. Zarówno Harry, jak i Hermiona uważali, że czarodzieje zwyczajnie odrzucili swoją moc, to, co ich określało.

Na krześle Ministerstwa zasiadał Humpings, groźnie wyglądający, rosły mężczyzna, a przy tym nie używający różdżki do niczego innego niż posprzątanie gabinetu czy umycie naczyń. Kingsley musiał abdykować trzy lata temu, kiedy zbyt gorliwie wypowiedział się w sprawie wojny domowej w Norwegii. Dyrektorskie stanowiska pozajmowali ludzie, których Harry wrzucał do worka kategorii „Ciepłe kluchy", dawni członkowie Zakonu Feniksa, prawdziwie waleczni ludzie, stracili swoje prawo głosu. Oni już nie mieli wpływu na społeczność. Ich czas minął. Wielu z nich wyjechało za granicę, nie mogąc pogodzić się ze śmiercią bliskich i wspomnieniami wywoływanymi przez znajome miejsca. Część zginęła niedługo po upadku Voldemorta, w akcie zemsty co gorliwszych Śmierciożerców.

Potter nie mógł ich winić za akceptację z obecną sytuacją, zbyt wiele wycierpieli, zbyt długo się nawalczyli, by teraz nie móc w spokoju dokończyć swojego życia. Marzyli o dobrobycie i spokoju i go otrzymali. Nie było żadnego niebezpieczeństwa. Świat magii zmienił się, i to o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni.

- Gotowy? – Krzyknęła Granger, ustawiając się na szeroko rozstawionych nogach i trzymając mocno różdżkę.

Brunet skinął głową i wycelował patyk w przyjaciółkę, przeglądając w umyśle znane zaklęcia. Stanowiła dla niego godną przeciwniczkę, dlatego zawsze stawiał na Zaklęcia Niewerbalne, choć i te Hermiona potrafiła z łatwością odparować.

Wykonał dokładny ruch ręką, kreśląc ósemkę w powietrzu. Czar był silny, ale też łatwy do zepsucia i w prawdziwej walce rzadko się przydawał, nieliczni mieli dość chłodnego rozumu i samodyscypliny by być tak skoncentrowanym w chwili zagrożenia życia. Jednak trening czynił mistrza i Harry często wykorzystywał takie zaklęcia podczas przyjacielskich sparingów z Hermioną.

Wyczarowana w porę tarcza odbiła fioletową klątwę, jednak ta znacząco osłabiła siły Granger. Zmarszczyła lekko brwi – Potter najwyraźniej korzystał z zupełnie nowej strategii, która miała zakładać, że rzucając bardzo silne czary wyczerpie jej energię na tyle, by swobodnie ją rozbroić. A to znaczyło, że nie mogła grać tylko w ofensywie, musiała zaatakować z równie wielką siłą.

- Venite! – Krzyknęła, nie przejmując się tym, że przeciwnik od początku będzie doskonale znał wymierzone w niego zaklęcie. Znalazła je kilka tygodni temu w starych księgach i wątpiła, żeby Harry wiedział o nim to, co ona.

Czar przebił się przez tarczę ochronną, która Potter zawsze miał roztoczoną wokół siebie i młodzieniec musiał dziękować za swój refleks, który pozwolił mu w porę uskoczyć promieniowi. Nie czekając długo, wyszeptał formułę i przeskoczył parę kroków do przodu.

W miarę wymieniania kolejnych klątw, Hermiona i Harry przybliżali się do siebie coraz bardziej, co sprawiało że oboje musieli walczyć jeszcze natarczywiej. Powoli przestawał być to pojedynek na umiejętności, pełen gracji i subtelności, ale siłowanie się magiczną mocą. Ten, kto będzie miał jej więcej, wygra. Dotychczas tylko raz próbowali podobnego treningu, pięć lat temu i skończył się on po paru minutach, kiedy oboje ciężko dyszeli ze zmęczenia. Granger miała na brzuchu dość głęboką ranę, a jej przyjaciel miał wrażenie, że koń kopnął go w głowę, więc nie kontynuowali. Później skupili się na pojedynkach jako sztuce. Zaskakującego odkrycia dokonała Hermiona, kiedy zapisała się na krótki kurs samoobrony – mieszkała w mugolskiej okolicy i wolała radzić sobie z opryszkami i złodziejami w naturalny sposób, nie robiąc wielkiego zamieszania różdżką. Tak pochłonęły ją te zajęcia, że zafascynowana sztukami walki z marszu ruszyła do specjalnej szkoły. Kiedy miesiąc później pojedynkowała się z przyjacielem, odkryła jak wielką przewagę dały jej te lekcje. Miała lepszy refleks niż dotychczas, z łatwością uchylała się przed zaklęciami i zaskakiwała przeciwnika pełnymi gracji obrotami i ruchami. Panowanie nad własnym ciałem, jego pełna znajomość, którego nauczyła się dopiero podczas kopnięć i ciosów, międzyczasie poznając kulturę wschodnich braci, stanowiło tak duży czynnik przy walce, że rozbrojenie Harry'ego nie zajmowało jej więcej niż trzy minuty.

Potter prędko podchwycił jej zainteresowanie i przyłączył się do niej, co sprawiło że pojedynki znowu stały się wyrównane. Przez te lata skupiali się jedynie na tym aspekcie magii, dopiero teraz po raz pierwszy czuli, że mają okazję poznać granice własnych mocy.

Zaklęcie ochronne Hermiony zachwiało się, kiedy przesunęła się w bok i o mało nie potknęła o wystający kamień. Przeklęła się w duchu, kiedy naprawdę silny czar pomknął w jej kierunku i w chwili jej słabości zniszczył półprzezroczystą barierę. Musiała chronić się bez magii, gwałtownie odskakując, ale promień musnął ją delikatnie, wypalając w ramieniu czerwona smugę i podpalając rosnące za nią drzewo. Jęknęła i odruchowo chwyciła się za rękę.

- Wygrałeś! – Krzyknęła, choć nie było to potrzebne. Podczas sparingu przybliżyli się do siebie na taką odległość, że Harry bez problemu usłyszałby jej szept.

Młodzieniec wyglądał na usatysfakcjonowanego, ale nie wywyższał się. Radość sprawiała mu możliwość walki, rzucania zaklęć, wyzwania, a nie pokonanie przyjaciółki. Jednym ruchem nadgarstka ugasił pożar, z rozgoryczeniem zauważając, że Ginny na pewno domyśli się dlaczego dąb jest w połowie spalony.

Usiedli na ławeczce w ogródku, trzymając po kuflu chłodzonego piwa. Było, o dziwo, mugolskie. Przyjaciele uśmiechali się, mimo zmęczenia wywołanego treningiem. Hermiona oparła się plecami o bok Pottera i sączyła orzeźwiający napój.

- Nie będę więcej warzyć Eliksiru Meddinga – stwierdziła radośnie, zdradzając dobry nastrój.

- Domyśliłem się – westchnął mężczyzna, ale nie skrytykował towarzyszki. – Ale musisz mi to wynagrodzić takimi spotkaniami.

Granger zaśmiała się wdzięcznie.

- Z wielką przyjemnością. Ale teraz powinieneś odespać ostatnie czasy… Weź kilka dni wolnego. Yaxley to zrozumie.

Harry skrzywił się na to nazwisko. Wciąż nie mógł się przyzwyczaić, że znienawidzony śmierciożerca miał brata, który niegdyś odwrócił się od rodziny i został Aurorem. Teraz pozostawał pod jego zwierzchnictwem i widzenie go codziennie, tak podobnego do krewnego, było wielkim dyskomfortem.

- Uduszę się sam w tym domu, jeśli wiesz o co mi chodzi.

- A Ginny? Z pewnością zostanie z tobą.

- Ginny… Jest ostatnio bardzo zajęta.

- Przyganiał kocioł garncowi – prychnęła kobieta. – To twoja żona, porozmawiaj z nią.

- Niestety, to nie takie proste. Ona nic nie rozumie, Hermiono. Nic, a nic. – Parsknął sarkastycznie. – Stwierdziła ostatnio, że nie widzi żadnego sensu w reaktywowaniu zajęć z Obrony przed Czarną Magią w Hogwarcie. Co najgorsze, zdaje się że wszyscy podzielają to zdanie. Kiedyś byłoby to nie do pomyślenia, wiesz o tym.

Po chwili ciszy dziewczyna odezwała się smętnie:

- Za wcześnie dorośliśmy, Harry… Ja, ty, Ron. Powinnyśmy szczęśliwie zdać OWTM-y, pójść na staże, szaleć i bawić się. Spójrz na innych z naszego pokolenia. Wiodą beztroskie życie, zapomnieli już o Voldemorcie. A my? Mamy po dwadzieścia cztery lata, a na naszych barkach tkwią takie problemy! Zamartwiamy się o sprawy, o których powinni myśleć starsi od nas, dojrzalsi. Tak było już od samego początku, od pierwszej klasy i nadal trwa. – Hermiona o mały włos nie wstałaby z ławki, gniewnie pokazując zaangażowanie. Była wściekła na ludzi, którzy nie próbowali im pomóc wtedy, i tych, którzy lekceważyli ich teraz.

- Nie możemy tak tego zostawić – odparł Potter, przytrzymując dziewczyną w pasie. – Wielka Brytania jest coraz słabsza. Nasi czarodzieje wyzbyli się większości magii, nie posiadają już zaciętości, odwagi. Nie mają o co walczyć, więc zrezygnowali z możliwości walki. Co się stanie, gdy ktoś postanowi wykorzystać tą słabość? Potężny czarodziej zmiecie nas z powierzchni tej ziemi, powoli chylimy się ku upadkowi.

- Chcesz powiedzieć, że pojawi się kolejny czarnoksiężnik?

- Ktoś na pewno. Czy to będzie czarnoksiężnik, czy polityk, że czarodzieje z innego państwa… Już teraz widzą w nas marnych sojuszników, łatwych do pokonania wrogów. Spotkałem się tydzień temu z Charliem – wiesz co powiedział? – Przerwał, robiąc efektowną pauzę, zdobywając większe zainteresowanie przyjaciółki. – Marylise Thougheth doszła do wniosku, że nie ma sensu już trzymać z nami unii. Nie minie miesiąc, jak na biurku naszego kochanego Ministra pojawi się stosowne pismo!

- Rumuni chcą zerwać traktat? – powtórzyła ze zdumieniem. Oczywiście, rozumiała co się wokół niej dzieje, ale miała nadzieję że angielscy czarodzieje zdążą otrząsnąć się, zanim pojawią się podobne pomysły ze strony zaprzyjaźnionych państw.

Unie czarodziejskie były zazwyczaj wieczne, jeśli przywódcy państw zdecydowali się takową zawrzeć, rzadko mieli wątpliwości. Traktat zobowiązywał do udzielenia pomocy w chwili zagrożenia z innych krajów – dlatego Wielka Brytania sama musiała radzić sobie z Lordem Voldemortem – oraz wspólnych interesów. Czarodzieje mogli też czuć się swobodnie na terenach unijnych, nie zawracając sobie głowy załatwianiem typowych formalności – Karty Dłuższej Podróży, Licencji Obywatela, czy też oficjalnej zgody na handel. Wielka Brytania swego czasu podpisała traktaty wraz z Rumunią, Bułgarią, Francją i Niemcami. Do tej grupy od pewnego czasu próbowała dołączyć Hiszpania, ale Ministrowie nie podjęli jeszcze konkretnej decyzji w ten sprawie.

- Zdaje się, że już to postanowili. A to oznacza rozpad Grupy Asgerethkiej, Bułgarzy z pewnością podążą za ich przykładem.

- A Madame Reeisounn nie będzie ryzykowała ich buntu.

- Tylko Kollenson jest dość odważny, by oprzeć się ich słowom. Ale jest też do bólu logiczny, nie będzie miał żadnych korzyści z trzymania z nami sojuszu.

Kufle były już puste, więc Harry chwycił je oba i podążył do domu, dolać piwa. Stanowczo potrzebował nieco procentów.

- Zmieńmy temat na bardziej optymistyczny. – mężczyzna uśmiechnął się, podając przyjaciółce naczynie i upijając duży łyk ze swojego. – Jak twoja wystawa?

Tak jak nigdy nie pomyślał, że Ginny wybierze karierę naukową; to znaczy, oczywiście, uważał ją za inteligentną i zdolną czarownicę, ale zdecydowanie niecierpliwą i dynamiczną, tak wyobrażenia przyszłości Hermiony nigdy nie obejmowały jej artystycznego powołania. Panna Granger, mimo postawionej przed ich trójkom szansy na wrócenie na ostatni rok do szkoły i napisanie egzaminów końcowych, zabrała swoje rzeczy i kupiła nieduże mieszkanie, loft na poddaszu jednego z wieżowców. Po kilku przepłakanych tygodniach – za ofiary w wojnie – postanowiła przelać swój ból bez łez. Jej płótna były pełne melancholii, sarkazmu i samokrytyki, ale krytycy przyjęli je zaskakująco dobrze. Co prawda, Hermiona próbowała jeszcze skierować się na rozsądniejszą ścieżkę, zapisała się na staż u boku Aurora, ale po kilku miesiącach zrozumiała, że największą przyjemność sprawia jej tworzenie. Obrazy sprzedawały się całkiem dobrze, wystawy podbijały serca wrażliwych na piękno czarodziejów, a sama Granger przestała być tylko przyjaciółką Pottera i najzdolniejszą uczennicą Hogwartu. W dość przewrotny sposób udowodniła swoją wartość.

- Udana, rzecz jasna. Wątpiłeś? – zadała mu przyjacielskiego kuksańca, uśmiechając się niepewnie.

- W ciebie? Nigdy.

Harry wytknął jej język i zasypał kolejnymi, mniej poważnymi pytaniami.

***

Tajemnicza postać szła wąską ulicą, powoli zbliżając się do swojego celu. Weszła w gęsta mgłę, dostrzegając już za nią kontury domów. Każdy inny nie mógłby tego dokonać, ale ona była zbyt mocno związana z tym miejscem, by nie móc przejrzeć jego każdego zakątka. Nawet całkowita ciemność jej w tym nie przeszkadzała.

Stukot obcasów kobiety odbijał się echem, ale nie obchodziło ją to, kto to usłyszy. Była tu Panią, kimś, kogo darzono wielkim szacunkiem. Otoczyła mieszkańców swoją ciemną magią, tak jak niegdyś uczynił to jej dziadek. Chroniła ich, a w zamian za to żerowała na ich mocach, wykorzystywała ich zdolności. Nawet nie zdawali sobie sprawy z tego, jak wielką ma nad nimi kontrolę, nie rozumieli, że nie mogliby jej w niczym odmówić.

Była tu Panią.

Po prawej stronie ścieżki stał przekrzywiony znak, niegdyś bijący własnym blaskiem, ozdobiony tradycyjnymi metodami jak i czarnomagicznymi zaklęciami. Wieki lat temu jej przodek założył tę wioskę i nazwał ją od swojego nazwiska. Nazwiska, które przechodziło z pokolenie na pokolenia, aż w końcu stała się ostatnią spadkobierczynią starożytnego rodu. Akurat wtedy, kiedy potrzebowała schronienia, kiedy jej dziadek i ojciec zostali zamordowani. Doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę, że miała być następna w kolejce – do śmierci, bądź dożywocia w więzieniu - i umknęła. Była wtedy zbyt słaba, by pozwolić na walkę.

Ze cichym śmiechem dotknęła znaku i posługując się energią z rechoczącej niedaleko żaby przesunęła słup na właściwie miejsce.

Rechot natychmiast ustał.

Kobieta zaśmiała się nieco głośniej i minęła znak z nazwą wioski.

_Grindelwald_.


	3. Nowiny

Hermiona Granger wpatrywała się w swojego narzeczonego, krojącego chleb. Siedziała z podkulonymi nogami na krześle przy stole i czekała, aż Ron zrobi jej śniadanie. Rzadko kiedy pozwalał jej to robić – kiedy nocowała u niego zawsze zachowywał się jak dżentelmen. A że zazwyczaj lądowali w jego mieszkaniu, Hermiona czuła się niekiedy jak prawdziwa księżniczka. Skubała rąbek przydużego rękawka jego t-shirtu, który miała na sobie. Nie powiedziała mu o wczorajszej wizycie u Harry'ego, choć bardzo tego pragnęła. Nie mogła się przemóc. Ron nie był tak surowy jak Ginny i w pełni popierał ich zdanie na temat Ministerstwa. Nie zgadzał się z postanowieniami brzuchatych mężczyzn, zwiastujących koniec wykorzystywania zaklęć innych, niż gospodarczych. Mimo to, odpowiadało mu życie, które prowadził i nie odczuwał tęsknoty do starych czasów, kiedy ich życiu stale groziło niebezpieczeństwo. Kochał swoją narzeczoną, ale nie przepadał, kiedy spędzała godziny w towarzystwie przyjaciela. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że w ich długich rozmowach nie brakuje narzekania i złość na życie. A to, w jego mniemaniu, tylko podkręcało ich obojga i przyprawiało ich o depresyjne nastroje.  
Kobieta westchnęła, wpatrując się w swoje bose stopy. Byli razem od czterech lat i mimo tego, że mieli przed sobą tajemnice, nie przeszkadzało jej to. Była szczęśliwie zakochana i w zupełności jej to wystarczało. Z tego co wiedziała, Ronaldowi też. Status narzeczeństwa uzyskali już dłuższy czas temu, ale nie traktowali tego tak poważnie jak Ginny i Harry. Hermiona dobrze wiedziała, że pewnego dnia stanie na ślubnym kobiercu, przeprowadzi się do rudzielca i będzie wychowywała ich dzieci, jednak na razie chciała zachować własną niezależność, mieszkając w ukochanym lofcie. Trzymała tam wszystkie płótna, farby, książki i ubrania. Dosyć często spędzała noce u Rona, ponieważ jeśli chodziło o aspekty intymne w ich związku, nie lubiła mieszać swoich pasji, z którymi mocno kojarzyło się jej mieszkanie, jej wolność, z tak oczywistym symbolem jej przynależności do mężczyzny.  
Weasley nie miał nic przeciwko temu, nigdy też jej nie ponaglał, zdaje się że odpowiadała mu taka sytuacja. Nie poddawali się monotonii, rozłąki sprawiały, że nie mogli się sobą znudzić.  
- Madame – jej ukochany schylił się w parodiowym ukłonie i postawił przed nią wielki talerz pełen jej ulubionych przysmaków i kubek gorącej kawy. Sam zrobił sobie tylko herbatę i z zadowoleniem wpatrywał się, jak kobieta pałaszuje posiłek.  
- Jesteś kochany – pochwaliła go z entuzjazmem Hermiona, kiedy się najadła. Ron w odpowiedzi nachylił się przez stół i pocałował ją w usta.  
Dziewczyna zachichotała i odwzajemniła pocałunek, czując jego rękę na swojej szyi, powoli schodzącą coraz niżej…  
Trzepnęła jego rękę z naganą, odsuwając się do tyłu i wpatrując się w niego z rozbrajającym zadowoleniem.  
- Co za dużo to nie zdrowo, musisz sobie zasłużyć - skomentowała, drażniąc się, i odniosła naczynia do kuchni, zanim Ron zdążył ją zatrzymać.  
Była przekonana, że mężczyzna podąży za nią, ale w tym momencie w okno uderzyła sowa i podskoczyła ze zdumienia, zbyt pochłonięta dalszym ciągnięciem flirtu, by zauważyć zbliżającego się ptaka. Rudzielec, który rzeczywiście miał taki zamiar, zatrzymał się w pół kroku przy drzwiach, z rozbawieniem przypatrującej się narzeczonej. Kto by pomyślał, że czarownica, która pomogła zabić Czarnego Pana, która przeżyła całą wojnę, może się wystraszyć sowy.  
Hermiona dostrzegła lekko kpiące spojrzeniem Rona za sobą, więc z irytacją otworzyła okno i wpuściła płomykówkę, udając, że sytuacja nie miała miejsca. Sówka wypuściła gazetę z łapek i pokazała woreczek, do którego kobieta wrzuciła parę knutów. Zdecydowanym ruchem zamknęła okiennice, chwyciła Proroka i wyminęła chichoczącego już chłopaka. Duma kazała jej się nie odwracać, więc usiadła tyłem do swojego przyjaciela, a zarazem narzeczonego i zagłębiła się w lekturze.  
Prorok nie zmienił się tak bardzo, jakby można się było spodziewać. Nadal pozostawał pod silnym wpływem Ministerstwa i kobieta wątpiła, żeby miało się to zmienić. Jednak tym razem rząd był bardziej obiektywny i nie skąpił ludziom informacji, więc gazeta odzyskała swoją wiarygodność. Obyło się również bez takich dziennikarzy jak Rita Skeeter, która odeszła na mniej czy bardziej zasłużoną emeryturę. Prorok jednak zaczął żerować na Bogu jednemu winnych ludzi, którzy zasłużyli sobie na nieszczęście bycia sławnym i rozpoznawanym. W magicznym świecie panowała względna idylla, w czym między innymi maczał palce Minister, wycofując silniejsze zaklęcia z użycia i programu nauczania. Hermiona niekiedy nie mogła znieść myśli, że Ministerstwo zaczynało robić to, co kiedyś Voldemort: kontrolować czarodziei, terroryzować ich. Tym razem jednak działo się to pod otoczką ogólnego szczęścia i pokoju, więc nikogo nie alarmowały tego rodzaju oznaki. Wyczekiwała jednak momentu, kiedy na wycofane czary zostanie nałożony Namiar.  
Przebiegła wzrokiem po tytułowym artykule, nie wgłębiając się w szczegóły nowego rozporządzenia Ministra co do handlu magicznymi zwierzętami klasy C. Przerzuciła parę stron, pomijając typowe zdjęcia celebrytów i mniej lub bardziej śmieszne podpisy, skrzywiła się jedynie na obrazek przedstawiający ją samą w towarzystwie Rona na zeszłotygodniowym przyjęciu w Ministerstwie. Okropnie denerwował ją fakt, że ich trójka była stałym motywem w tej rubryce. Jak filmowe gwiazdki, czy piosenkarze mieli swoje wzloty i upadki i często zdarzało się że gościli tutaj jedynie przez parę tygodni, tak sława Wybrańca i jego przyjaciół nie słabła. Pocieszył ja fakt, że tuż obok znajdowało się grupowe zdjęcie uczestników uroczystości, a z drugiej strony dużo większe ujęcie Harry'go i Ginny. Oni byli najważniejsi.  
Z westchnieniem przewertowała gazetę w poszukiwaniu interesujących artykułów i zatrzymała się przy zagadkowym tytule Zniknęła…  
- Coś nowego kochanie?  
Ron podszedł do niej i oparł się na jej krześle, zaniepokojony miną ukochanej.  
- Rozalie Kingstone, kojarzysz ją?  
- Wicedyrektor Spraw Zarządzania, tak. – Weasley pokiwał twierdząco głową, zastanawiając się, do czego u licha dąży kobieta.  
- Ona zaginęła.  
W pomieszczeniu zapadła cisza, przerywana jedynie tykaniem zwykłego, mugolskiego ściennego zegara. Mężczyzna nachylił się mocniej i ignorując niefortunną pozycję zaczął czytać tekst przez ramię narzeczonej. Hermiona popukała w papier gdzieś w środkowej kolumnie notki.  
- Rodzina nie wie co się stało, mieszkanie stało zamknięte, nic nie zabrane. A jej nigdzie nie ma, puf! – Z lekkim sarkazmem wydała z siebie odgłos.  
- Może wybrała się na wakacje? – Zaśmiał się Ron. Granger spojrzała na niego krytycznie, ale nie skomentowała tej beztroski. W artykule również nic nie wskazywało na to, by ktoś podejrzewał udział ciemnych sił. Kobieta mogła przecież chcieć uciec od obowiązków, od życia. Nie od dziś wiadomo było, że łączą ją skomplikowane i trudne relacje z Blaisem Zabinim, byłym Ślizgonem. Nikogo by nie zdziwiło, gdyby Rozalie chwyciła swoją torebkę i teleportowała się gdzieś daleko, za granicę, żeby uwolnić się od frustrującej rzeczywistości.  
Kiedyś wywołałaby to inne emocje. Ludzie by się o nią bali, modlili się, żeby Voldemort jej jeszcze nie zabił. Żeby nie zdradziła istotnych informacji czarnoksiężnikowi. Ale wojna minęła, nastały czasy dobra.  
- Nie mów tak – syknęła cicho. – Co jeśli coś jej się stało?  
- Nie pierwszej i nie ostatniej. Nie uchronisz wszystkich przed całym złem… Zrobiliśmy to już osiem lat temu, wystarczy.  
Granger przygryzła wargę, walcząc ze swoimi myślami. Tak, Ron miał rację. Podjęli wyzwanie jako nastolatkowie, jednak ona nie mogła pogodzić się z tym, że teraz jest inaczej. Niegdyś, kiedy ginął jakiś czarodziej, pojawiała się szybka myśl, patrz Hermiono, on umarł przez was, przez to, że nie staracie się wystarczająco, że nie zrobiliście jeszcze tego, do czego się zobowiązaliście.  
Kobieta zacisnęła dłoń na gazecie. Co by się stało, gdyby czarnoksiężnik wygrał tamtą bitwę? Gdyby zdobył wymarzoną władzę i potęgę… Terror, ból, śmierć. Ale czystokrwistym czarodziejom żyłoby się dobrze, choć obowiązywałoby ich posłuszeństwo wobec Czarnego Pana. Hermiona wyobraziła sobie ten świat i po chwili otworzyła oczy. Byli coraz słabsi i konsekwencje tego mogły być przerażające. Nie mogła zdecydować się, czy obecny świat jest lepszy, niż gdyby przegrali wojnę.

***

- Biegnij Harry, biegnij!  
Rudowłosa dziewczyna śmiała się do rozpuku, przytrzymując się drzewa, koło którego jeszcze niedawno stał jej chłopak. Nie, nie jest chłopak. Jej narzeczony. Wciąż nie mogła uwierzyć, że mężczyzna oświadczył jej się tak szybko i już wybierali datę ślubu. Niezwykłe.  
Potter udał przerażenie i w komicznej parodii strachu uciekł przed całym czerwonym Ronem. Nie trzeba mówić, że niezbyt entuzjastycznie zareagował na oświadczenie najlepszego przyjaciela i młodszej siostry, że zamierzają się POBRAĆ. I to niedługo. Tak właściwie, to za dwa miesiące, gwoli ścisłości.  
Mężczyzna stał przy oknie, przypominając sobie ten dzień. Siedem lat minęło, ale i tak pamiętał każdy szczegół, od wielkiego rumieńca Weasleya, po rzucenie w niego Sklątką Tylnowybuchową, jedną z wielu, które Hagrid przyniósł do Nory, prosząc i błagając o przetrzymanie na parę dni. Musiał odbudować swoją chatkę, zasadzić rośliny, odtworzyć idealne środowiska dla hodowli zwierząt. Wojna znacząco ugodziła w jego dobra materialne, Śmierciożercy byli bezlitośni. I wtedy, nawet półolbrzym musiał przyznać, że Sklątki bardziej przeszkadzają niż pomagają.  
Nie mógł być bliżej tego czasu, a jednocześnie był bardzo oddalony. To były jedne z ostatnich chwil, kiedy cieszył się życiem, swawolą i beztroską. Kiedy udzieliło mu się ogólne szczęście społeczności. Po ślubie szybko wpadł w rutynę i zrozumiał, że wraz z zabiciem Lorda sam coś stracił. Paradoks. Parsknął sarkastycznie. Uśmiercając kogoś, kto najbardziej na świecie chciał jego śmierci, stracił niepowtarzalną cząstkę siebie.  
Do pokoju weszła pani Potter, ubrana już i uszykowana do wyjścia.  
- Nie idziesz dzisiaj do pracy? – Zapytała zaskoczona widokiem swojego męża w piżamie i szlafroku.  
- Spotkanie z Ministrem mam dopiero o 11 – odparł bez większego entuzjazmu.  
Rudowłosa kobieta zaszła go od tyłu i położyła rękę na jego ramieniu. Spojrzała mu w oczy i westchnęła bezsilnie. To spojrzenie gościło u niego już od dłuższego czasu, znikając tylko wtedy, kiedy oddawali się sobie w zaciszu sypialni.  
- Kochanie, wiem o czym myślisz. Ale przecież widzisz, teraz żyje nam się lepiej. I ja… - zawahała się przez chwilę.  
- Tak? - Potter uniósł brwi, odwracając się do żony. Ta otworzyła jeszcze raz usta i je tak przytrzymała, jakby nie wiedząc, czy powinna kończyć. Po chwili jedynie pokręciła głową i uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało.  
- Nieważne, skarbie. Idę, bo jeszcze się spóźnie. Jesteśmy coraz bliżej odkrycia cząstek elementarnych Imperiusa. Właściwie, to już je mamy, ale ich charakterystyka jest niepełna. - Pospieszyła z wyjaśnieniami.  
Harry jednak lekko się skrzywił.  
- Wiesz, że nie lubię myślenia, że spędzasz dni w pomieszczeniu, gdzie błąkają się czarnomagiczne klątwy.  
Ginny zaśmiała się i odetchnęła z ulgą. Nie chciała, by mąż kontynuował zaczęty przez nią temat. Miała mu coś do powiedzenia i wiedziała, że prędzej czy później będzie do tego zmuszona, ale nigdy nie widziała dobrego momenta. Zwłaszcza biorąc pod uwagę jej wątpliwości a propos samej natury rzeczy.  
- To są kontrolowane zaklęcia. Nie jesteśmy bandą dzieciaków. - Pocałowała go w nos, jakby sam był wspomnianym dzieciakiem i chwyciła torebkę. - Ale za to wrócę wcześniej.  
- Nie mogę się doczekać.  
Potter przyciągnął do siebie kobietę, i złożył na jej ustach delikatny pocałunek.  
- Uważaj na siebie, Ginny. Będę miał dzisiaj nocną zmianę w Biurze, więc może umówisz się z koleżankami?  
Rudowłosa pokiwała głową. Może to był dobry pomysł. Musiała zapomnieć o problemach.  
- Pa.  
Wyszła z domu i z trzaskiem teleportowała się, pojawiając się w małej, bocznej uliczce, gdzie panowała zupełna cisza, przerywana niekiedy popiskiwaniem szczurów. Strząsnęła z nogi jakiś paproch, plączący jej się przy butach.  
Skłamała. No, może niezupełnie, bo nie wyraziła się jasno gdzie idzie, ale wbrew oczekiwaniom męża nie wybrała się do pracy. Wzięła dzień wolny, korzystając z tego, że główny przełom w ich pracy już nastał. Obecnie problemów było mniej, więc i głów koniecznych do pracy potrzeba było mniej. Jako jedna z głównych naukowców oczywiście nie traciła pracy, ale mogła sobie odpuścić te parę godzin. Zwłaszcza, że miała umówioną wizytę u magomedyka, od której zależało zbyt wiele. Nie umiałaby skupić się na tyle, by spokojnie kontynuować swoje badania, kiedy w perspektywie miała to spotkanie.  
Tymczasem, miała przynajmniej godzinę na zbyciu i skorzystała z niej, by odwiedzić w końcu przyjaciółkę. Od kilku dni planowała zwierzyć się jej ze swojego problemu, ale nie wiedziała czy starczy jej odwagi. Nie, Ginny Potter nie była tchórzliwa i umiała przyznać się do swoich błędów. Ale tym razem, mogła stracić bardzo wiele, zbyt wiele.  
Stanęła przed mieszkaniem Hermiony Granger. Lubiła do niej przychodzić, odpowiadała jej atmosfera przestrzennego loftu artystki, razem z mnóstwem sztalug, płócien i pędzlów porozwalanych w różnych kątach. Żywe kolory na ścianie dodawały pomieszczeniu awangardowego wyglądu. I choć Ginny nie chciałaby mięc tak wystrojonego domu, nie pasowało to do niej na tyle, by w takim wystroju spędzić całe życie, to odwiedziny u starej znajomej zawsze kojarzyły jej się dobrze. Rzecz jasna, było to też skutkiem jej przyszłej szwagierki.

Siedziała na wygodnej pufie, ściskając kubek gorącej herbaty w dłoniach. Z parującego napoju unosił się delikatny aromat pomarańczy i imbiru. Ulubiony smak panny Granger. Rudowłosa dodała trochę więcej miodu, niż to zwykła robić jej przyjaciółka, ale zwyczajnie lubiła słodycze. Teraz patrzyła na nią i próbowała wydusić z siebie gorzką prawdę. Wypiła ostatni łyk i odłożyła kubek.  
- Dlaczego przyszłaś, Gin? - Hermiona uśmiechnęła się uroczo.  
Nawet jeśli nie zgadzała się z nią w paru sprawach, a temat obecnego stanu czarodziejskiego świata zawsze powodował zażarte kłótnie, malarka ceniła sobie bardzo przyjaźń z młodszą kobietą. Ufała jej i wiedziała, że może na nią liczyć w gorszych chwilach. Interesującym aspektem ich znajomości okazały się też naukowe dyskusje, między innymi o naturze magii i specjalności Ginny, budowie zaklęć. Obie potrafiły oddać się takim dysputom na długie godziny i spędziły już parę nocy u siebie, rozmawiając i śmiejąc się do białego rana. Tak przynajmniej było na początku, potem miały dla siebie coraz mniej czasu, zwłaszcza pani Potter, która zaczynała być też zazdrosna o swojego męża i jego stały kontakt z przyjaciółką. Nie raz robiła wyrzuty Hermionie o ich regularne sparingi i walki. Ich przyjaźń jednak nie słabła, nadal trzymała je w swoich więzach. Jednak czasy spontanicznych spotkań i wspólnych nocy już minął i Granger wiedziała, że rudowłosa musiała mieć jakiś powód, by zjawić się niezapowiedziana w środku dnia.  
- Potrzebuję z tobą porozmawiać. Powinnam ci coś powiedzieć. - Potter posłała w jej kierunku ciepły uśmiech. - Bo widzisz... To znaczy, wszystko wyjaśni sie jeszcze dzisiaj, bo ja jeszcze nie jestem pewna, ale mam wątpliwości, to znaczy...  
Pokręciła głową i jęknęła. Nie umiała tego powiedzieć.  
Hermiona czekała cierpliwie; znała swoją rozmówczynie i zdawała sobie sprawę, że nie powinno jej się pospieszać.  
W końcu Ginny uniosła głowę, pokazując brązowłosej udręczony wyraz na twarzy.  
- Miona, ja jestem w ciąży.  
Sekundy mijały w głuchej ciszy, aż w końcu starsza kobieta roześmiała się dźwięcznie i rzuciła na przyjaciółkę, przytulając ją.  
- To wspaniale! Ja wiem, nigdy nie chciałaś mieć dziecka wcześnie, ale przecież jesteście z Harry'm małżeństwem od...  
- Tu nie chodzi o moje podejście - Ginny cicho przerwała potok słów. Hermiona puściła ją i wróciła na swoje miejsce, zaniepokojona tonem głosu przyjaciółki. Ta wygięła palce i opuściła wzrok, jakby wstydząc się przed kobietą.  
- Zrobiłam tylko domowy test. Dopiero dzisiaj idę do magomedyka. I wszystko się wyjaśni... - Głęboko odetchnęła, docierajac do meritum. - Oceni, który to tydzień. I wtedy będę wiedziała. Bo Hermiono... Istnieje możliwość, że... - Zagryzła wargę ze zdenerwowania. - Że to nie jest dziecko Harry'ego.  
Wpatrywała się w oniemiałą Hermionę, dopóki ta nie odpowiedziała.  
- Ginny, Merlinie... Harry wie?  
- Nie! - Zduszony okrzyk wydarł się z gardła rudowłosej. - On nie może się o tym dowiedzieć.  
- Jeśli to nie on jest ojcem, prędzej czy później się o tym dowie. Powinnaś... - Zaczęła mówić, próbując ukryć niedowierzanie w swoim głosie. Tak, Weasleyówna była impulsywna i miała na swoim koncie wiele związków, ale była przekonana, że szczerze kocha swojego męża i nigdy nie byłaby w stanie go zdradzić. Sytuacja, w której się właśnie znalazła, wydawała jej się nie do pomyślenia.  
- On nawet nie wie, że jestem w ciąży - powiedziała kategorycznie pani Potter, kładąc dłoń na swoim brzuchu, co nie umknęło czujnym oczom Hermiony. - Nie mogę mu tego powiedzieć. On by tego nie wytrzymał!  
- A ten drugi? On też ma prawo wiedzieć - Hermiona westchnęła ciężko, kiedy zaczęło do niej docierać, w jaką sytuację się wplatała. W jakiej tkwili jej przyjaciele.  
- Miona... To było ponad miesiąc temu. Od tego czasu nie ma tematu, nie rozmawiamy...  
Granger przypatrywała się badawczo przyjaciółce, próbując rozgryźć jej zachowanie. I wymyśleć, co, na Merlina, może jej poradzić, jak jej pomóc. Już chciała sie odezwać, kiedy Ginny nagle wybuchła.  
- Słuchaj, to nie jest tak jak myślisz! Kłóciłam się z Harry'm, on cały czas jest nieobecny, jakby go nic nie obchodzi! Tak, znam wasze zdanie i kompletnie się z nim nie zgadzam, nie rozumiem jak możecie nie lubić tego życia, ale... - Spojrzała ostrzegawczo na Hermionę, kiedy ta oburzyła się i otworzyła usta, by zripostować - Nie chcę się teraz o to kłócić, nie to jest najważniejsze. Mi po prostu brak męża. A wtedy się pokłóciliśmy, Harry wyjechał na jakąś delegację na tydzień... Boże, nie wiem co mnie podkusiło, ale po pracy Dave mnie odprowadził i się stało. Naprawdę, byłam idiotką, kocham Harry'ego!  
Jej przyjaciółka milczała przez chwilę, dopóki znowu nie opadła koło niej i jej nie przytuliła.  
- Gin, znasz moje zdanie. Harry powinien się dowiedzieć. Ale to jest twoja decyzja i obiecuję, że nic mu nie zdradzę.  
Ta pokiwała głową, przymykając oczy. Wydusiła to z siebie.  
- Dziękuję.  
Hermiona podniosła się ze swojego miejsca i podążyła do małej kuchni, oddzielonej od reszty pomieszczenia barkiem. Zagotowała wodę, wyjęła kubek i oparła się na rękach, wbijając wzrok w grafitowy blat. Trudno jej było uwierzyć w słowa rudowłosej. Oczywiście, zdawała sobie sprawę, że ostatnio między Harry'm a Ginny nie układało się najlepiej, mieli swoje drażliwe tematy i mało czasu dla siebie, ale nie sądziła, że może dojść do czegoś takiego. Przecież widziała też, jak się kochali. Jak Harry uśmiechał się, kiedy o niej wspominał, nawet jeśli akurat wypominał jej upór i nielogiczne podejście do ustaw Ministerstwa. Jego wyraz twarzy zmieniał się, łagodniał, kiedy tylko ktoś wymówił jej imię. Widziała, jak jego żona martwiła się o niego, jak gorąco pragnęła, by był szczęśliwy, widziała jej starania, by ponownie uwierzył w świat i nich. Nawet pokonała swoją naturalną zazdrość spowodowaną zażyłością męża i najlepszej przyjaciółki i kiedy odkrywała jego zapas eliksirów czy puste butelki pisała do Granger o pomoc, radę, wsparcie. Na litość boską, kochała się w Harry'm od początku Hogwartu, chociaż później, gdy dotarło do niej, że on widzi w niej tylko młodszą siostrę swojego przyjaciela, pozwoliła sobie na związki z innymi. A ich ślub? Był niezwykły i cały czas miała przed oczami ich spojrzenia, kiedy stali na kobiercu i wymawiali przysięgę.  
Zalała herbatę wrzątkiem i zawahała się przez chwilę, po czym dolała nieco Ognistej. Potrzebowała czegoś mocniejszego. Upiła łyk i wróciła do przyjaciółki.

Ginny Potter stanęła przed gabinetem, oddychając głęboko, żeby się uspokoić. Po dłuższej rozmowie z Hermioną, zdołała uporządkować swoje myśli i teraz zależało jej jedynie na wyniku testów. Potem zamierzała wrócić do domu i, jak miała nadzieję, spędzić popołudnie z ojcem swojego dziecka.  
Drzwi otworzyły się i z pomieszczenia wyszła radosna kobieta z dość dużym brzuchem. Posłała miłe spojrzenie rudowłosej i podążyła do wyjścia. Ginny wkroczyła do gabinetu.

***

Hermiona siedziała na wysokim taborecie, wpatrując się w białe płótno na sztaludze. Akurat przed wizytą przyjaciółki zdążyła je przygotować do malowania, więc teraz wyjęła tylko farby i zgarnęła parę pędzli leżących na barku i stole. Przekręciła głową, wyobrażając sobie swoje przyszłe dzieło. Miało być optymistyczne, możliwie radosne, ale niepokój po rozmowie z Ginny jej nie opuszczał. Wymusiła na niej obietnicę listu, kiedy dowie się, w którym tygodniu ciąży jest. Kiedy dowie się, kto może być ojcem.  
Od rana w głowie wirowała jej scena w komnacie, radosnej czarownicy, wypatrującej w niedostrzegalnej dla widza przestrzeni własnego szczęścia. Okiem wyobraźni widziała jej delikatny uśmiech, lekko melancholijny i tajemniczy. Rozświetlone blaskiem oczy, patrzące na lepszą przyszłość. Jej pierwszy obraz, który nie przedstawiałby bólu, cierpienia, krytyki. Teraz jednak nie miała do tego serca, nie potrafiła wykonać pierwszego pociągnięcia pędzlem. Wraz z problemem Ginny przypomniała sobie o własnych i jej plecy zaciążyły pod wielkim ciężarem.  
Warknęła i odłożyła pędzel zanurzony w żółtym odcieniu farby. Wycisnęła na palec nieco granatowego odcienia i rozsmarowała go na płótnie. To samo zrobiła z czarnym, potem z brązem i wszystkimi innymi ciemnymi odcieniami, jakie znalazła w szufladzie. Jej dłonie w koncu były całe brudne, ale to nie przeszkodziło jej, by dokończyć obraz. Chwyciła tubkę z czerwonym barwnikiem i wycisnęła nieco na sam środek, rozcierając krwisty kolor.


	4. Zagadka do rozwiązania

Witam i zapraszam na kolejny rozdział :). Bardzo dziękuję **siekierowi** i **fluorko**, zachęcam też do zostawiania komentarzy, pozwoli mi to unikać błędów i polepszać opowiadanie.

_Harry Potter stał przed nim, próbując mu coś wytłumaczyć. Wahał się i jąkał, a Neville patrzył na niego, nic nie rozumiejąc._

_- To wszystko jest częścią planu. Muszę coś zrobić. Słuchaj… Neville…_

_- Harry! – Krzyknął Neville, przerażony na samą myśl tego, co mógł zrobić chłopak. – Harry, ty chyba nie zamierzasz się poddać?_

_- Nie – zaprzeczył ten od razu, ale Longbottom cały czas miał podejrzliwy wzrok._

_- Oczywiście, że nie… Chodzi o coś innego. Ale przez jakiś czas może mnie tu nie być. Neville, wiesz o tym wężu Voldemorta? Ona takiego wielkiego węża… nazywa go Nagini…_

_Myśl o tym, co planuje Harry wyparowała, ale zastąpiło ją niezrozumienie._

_- Tak, słyszałem… i co z tym wężem?_

_- Trzeba go zabić. Ron i Hermiona wiedzą o tym, ale na wszelki wypadek, gdyby oni… Gdyby oni… byli zajęci czymś innym.. a ty miałbyś sposobność…_

_- Zabić węża? – Upewnił się Neville, choć jego serce biło głośno z przerażenia. Ktoś krzyknął, ktoś zaszlochał. Longbottom podniósł się znad kolejnego ciała, powstrzymując łzy. Musi to zrobić, dla Harry'ego…_

Obudził się z krzykiem. Westchnął cicho, gdyby dotarło do niego gdzie jest i że okrutne wspomnienia istniały jedynie w jego głowie. Żałosne, stwierdził. Żeby nauczyciel budził się z krzykiem, przez koszmary nocne? Pokręcił głową, ale tym razem nie mógł opanować kręcących się w oczach łez. Wciąż pamiętał tę bitwę, jak gdyby miała miejsce wczoraj. Jak gdyby jeszcze niedawno stał z różdżką w ręce, walcząc ze Śmierciożercami, opatrując rannych. Jakby Harry znowu prosił go o zabicie horkruksa…

Zerknął na zegarek i zmartwiał. Powinien już być w Wielkiej Sali. Jeśli McGonnagal znowu się go zapyta, czy coś się stało, nie będzie w stanie skłamać. Minerwa, upomniał samego siebie. Teraz, kiedy stali się kolegami po fachu, pani dyrektor Hogwartu kazała mówić do siebie po imieniu.

Z wielkim pośpiechem wstał, ubrał się, nieomal nie przewracając się w progu swoich komnat. Zaśmiał się krótko  
z własnej niezdarności i szybkim krokiem poszedł na śniadanie.

Uwielbiał tę szkołę, traktował ją jak swój drugi dom, dlatego gdy Minerwa zaproponowała mu posadę nauczyciela Zielarstwa, przyjął ją bez wahania. Potem dopiero zaczął się zastanawiać, jak poradzi sobie z wszystkimi obowiązkami, z lekcjami, uczniami. Jako student był jednym wielkim pośmiewiskiem, jak więc teraz miał zyskać autorytet? Co prawda, wojna zmieniła nieco postrzeganie Neville'a. Brał w niej udział, walczył, wykazując się odwagą i umiejętnościami. Ludzie, którzy go znali, spojrzeli na niego z nowej perspektywy. Jednak on cały czas był tak samo niepewny siebie. Wydoroślał, tak, ale zachował swój dawny charakter. Nawet teraz, po trzech latach nauczania, nie umiał pozbyć się tych cech. Chociaż jako nauczyciel radził sobie bezbłędnie. Uczniowie go lubili, był sprawiedliwy i wyrozumiały, co najprawdopodobniej było spowodowane latami traktowania go jak nic nie wartego łamagę. Chętnie wspierał tych, którzy zdawali się otrzymywać podobne łatki. Starał się wszystko wytłumaczyć jak najlepiej potrafił, nie zadawał zbyt dużo, wiedząc, że i tak uczniowie więcej wyniosą z jego lekcji, niż przepisywanych od kolegów prac domowych. Nie minęło dużo czasu, żeby zaskarbił sobie tym sympatię. I nawet jeśli czasami zmuszał się, żeby być surowym, bo tylko to działało na bardziej niepokornych uczniów, robił to  
z ciężkim sercem.

Doszedł do wrót Wielkiej Sali i podążył prosto do stołu nauczycielskiego, patrząc z lekkim sentymentem na Gryfonów. Siedział tam i jadł przez siedem lat, trudno było zapomnieć o tym niezwykłym okresie jego życia. Odwracając wzrok od dawnego domu, usiadł po lewej stronie profesora Flitwicka. Filiusa, znaczy się, gdyż opiekun Ravenclawu wziął przykład z Minerwy i zaczął od nowa znajomość z byłym uczniem.

- Coś się stało? – zapytał zdziwiony, zauważając napiętą postawę dyrektorki.

- Minerwa jest po prostu zaniepokojona – odparł nauczyciel, uśmiechając się lekko. – Bardzo przejmuje się dobrem szkoły i uczniów. A Ministerstwo stwierdziło kolejne zastrzeżenia do programu nauczania.

- Co?

Filus wzruszył ramionami bezradnie.

- Następna ustawa. Jakby nie wystarczyło im zlikwidowanie Obrony przed Czarną Magią… Teraz zaczynają przyglądać się moim zajęciom. Uważają, że Zaklęcia to przedmiot, dzięki któremu przekazujemy „zakazane" treści.

- Oh. – Neville westchnął. Ministerstwo za bardzo mieszało się w sprawy Hogwartu, ale McGonnagal nie mogła nic  
z tym zrobić. Zbyt mało ludzi popierało ją, zbyt wielu zawierzyło Ministrowi.

- Będzie coraz gorzej, Neville'u. Obawiam się, że jedynym zaklęciem jakiego będę mógł nauczać z zakresu obrony  
i ataku będzie najzwyklejsza tarcza. Minerwa walczy, żeby chociaż uczniowie wybierający karierę Aurora mogli mieć przygotowawcze zajęcia.

Nauczyciel zielarstwa dokładniej przyjrzał się kobiecie i zdumiało go, że przez chwilę w jej oczach zalśnił ból. Dyrektorka była bardzo przywiązana do wszystkich uczniów, którzy przychodzili do jej szkoły, wiedział o tym. Jej obowiązkiem było dbanie o nich i zapewnienie jak najlepszej edukacji, tymczasem władze robiły wszystko, by to uniemożliwić.

Gryfońska natura kazała mu przeciwstawić się Ministrowi. Powinien tak zrobić. Powinien wymyślić coś, by uniknąć zakazów Ministerstwa. Tylko jak, na Merlina, to uczynić?

Wstał od stołu, wymigując się koniecznością przygotowania lekcji, ale zamiast tego poszedł do swojego gabinetu, by poważnie zastanowić się nad możliwościami nauczycieli.

Czy ten dzień mógł być jeszcze gorszy? Popołudniowa ulewa w Canterbury, która trwała przez długie godziny, przyprawiała ludzi o depresyjne nastroje i niechęć do jakichkolwiek czynności. W powietrzu prawie że namacalnie można było wyczuć smutek, niepokój, rozpacz. Blaise Zabini nie potrzebował tego, już i tam sam miał dość problemów, które oddziaływały na jego humor. Od dwóch dni chodził do pracy tylko dlatego, że nogi zdawały się same kontynuować krętą wędrówkę, mimo braku zaangażowania właściciela. Wszystko wykonywał automatycznie, tak jak od ostatnich paru lat: wstawał razem z delikatnym dźwiękiem czarodziejskiego budzika, który od dawien dawna był ustawiony na jedną godzinę, wyciągał kolejną koszulę i szatę z szafy, pachnącą i idealnie wyprasowaną, co zawdzięczał cotygodniowemu oddawaniu ubrań do pralni i wchodził do jedynej łazienki w swoim mieszkaniu. Nawet kiedy nieostrożne pociągnięcie różdżką przy goleniu powodowało paskudne zadrapanie, bez słowa, bez grymasu, szeptał zaklęcie gojące i wracał do ustalonego rozkładu dnia. Śniadanie, tym razem dla jednej osoby, nie dwóch, schowanie materiałów potrzebnych danego dnia do teczki, proszek Fiuu w dłoni, zielone płomienie, biuro. Kolejne godziny żmudnej pracy, powrót, radosny kobiecy śmiech… Nie. Nie było śmiechu. Nie było zapachu cytrusowych perfum, które tak ukochała Rozalie. Nie było trząśnięcia drzwiami, kiedy wychodziła rozzłoszczona  
z jego mieszkania. Nie byli idealną parą, musiał to przyznać. Nie było sielanki, całych dni i nocy spędzonych razem, cmokania i miłych słówek powtarzanych co krok. Ale, na litość boską, jemu to odpowiadało. Brak Rozalie odczuwał gorzej, niż cokolwiek, co zdarzyło mu się w życiu.

Kiedy dwa dni wcześniej wszedł do swojego niedużego lokum i przywitała go całkowita cisza, był zły. Uwielbiał tą drobną kobietę z niemałym charakterkiem, którego doświadczył już setki razy. Z chęcią wysłuchałby jej kolejnej tyrady, byleby wróciła. Ale nie zrobiła tego. Wieczorem wysłał jej sowę. Nie odpowiedziała. Jego wściekłość się podwoiła. Czyżby skończyła z nim? W końcu zdecydowała, że nie ma siły na kontynuowanie związku z byłym Ślizgonem? Zagryzł zęby i po raz pierwszy od kiedy w jego życiu pojawiła się Rozalie, poszedł spać samotnie. Rano wiedział, że nie zdoła się skupić na swojej pracy, jeśli nie rozwiąże sprawy z ukochaną. Zjawił się u niej w pracy, ale swoimi dociekliwymi pytaniami spowodował tylko zdziwienie jej współpracowników. Potem stanął przed drzwiami jej mieszkania. Pukał i pukał, aż w końcu, kiedy jego cierpliwość się wykończyła, wyważył przeszkodę zaklęciem. Były chronione, oczywiście, ale kiedyś panna Kingstone zdradziła  
mu jakie czary zostały nałożone na jej mieszkanie i jak je najprościej ominąć.

Szykował się do wybuchu, który, tak jak i każda ich kłótnia zakończyłaby się w sypialni,  
ale zamarł, gdy nie dostrzegł jej w zasięgu swojego wzroku. Przeszukał każdy pokój, każdy zakamarek, ale nie znalazł nic podejrzanego. Wszystko znajdowało się w dokładnie takim stanie, jak zwykle, jak gdyby Rozalie spokojnie spała jeszcze w łóżku. Ale jej nie było  
w łóżku. Nie było jej nigdzie. Nawet u rodziców, co wieczorem sprawdził Blaise, przezwyciężając swoją niechęć do tej konserwatywnej pary.

Zabini stał przed oknem, wpatrując się w coraz bardziej powiększające się kałuże. Na dworze nie było ludzi, mugole kryli się w swoich domach, a czarodzieje wykorzystywali  
do transportu jedynie teleportację i kominki, zrażeni okropną pogodą. W pokoju słychać było tylko tykanie zegara. Na stole leżał talerz po niedokończonym obiedzie i poranne wydanie Proroka. Dotąd mężczyzna próbował wymyślać możliwe wytłumaczenia dla zniknięcia kobiety, ale nie mógł się dalej oszukiwać, nawet jeśli rząd chciał to robić społeczeństwu, poprzez drukowanie tak beztroskich artykułów. Rozalie zaginęła.

Ogień nagle rozbłysł w kominku i zmienił barwę na zielonkawy. Blaise odwrócił się natychmiastowo, wbijając wzrok w płomienie.

- Pan Zabini? – W kominku pojawiła się twarz mężczyzny, najprawdopodobniej urzędnika Ministerstwa, jednak Ślizgon nie umiał go rozpoznać.

- Słucham?

- Mam nową wiadomość a propos sprawy panny Rozalie Kingstone. Zostałem poinstruowany, by informować pana  
a każdej zmianie w śledztwie, jako jednej z najbliższych…

- Do rzeczy – przerwał Blaise oschłym tonem.

- Po dokładnym zbadaniu mieszkania, odkryto aury magiczne niepasujące do zwyczajowych użyć zaklęć, przydatnych w gospodarstwie domowych. Bywał pan często w mieszkaniu zaginionej?

Zabini wydał z siebie głuche warknięcie, przedstawiające jego zirytowanie na beznamiętny ton głosu urzędnika, jakby zniknięcie tej kobiety było sprawą nieistotną. Denerwowało go  
to podejście, tak samo jak niezwykła elokwencja mężczyzny, a raczej jego zdolność do przekazywania prostych informacji w wielu zawiłych zdaniach.

- Spojrzy pan na zarwane sprężyny w łóżku, to się pan domyśli – odpowiedział, starając się dopiec posłańcowi. Ten zamilkł na chwilę, niepewny co odpowiedzieć na tą prowokację.

- Ekhm, zatem zwracam się z prośbą o pomoc przy określeniu położenia przedmiotów  
i ewentualnych zmian. – Ku zadowoleniu Blaise'a, jego głos stracił wcześniejszą obojętność,  
a zyskał nieco wstydliwą nutę.

- Może pan przestać chrzanić, będę u niej za minutę.

Ognista twarz zniknęła, bez słowa pożegnania. Urzędnik Ministerstwa Magii wrócił w całości do biura swojego szefa i prychnął ze zdenerwowaniem. Próbował zachować profesjonalność w każdej sytuacji, ale niekiedy zdarzali się tacy, jak ten człowiek, którzy usilnie chcieli wyprowadzić go z równowagi. Jednak on zawsze się powstrzymywał, uznając, że takie zachowanie świadczy o jego dobrym wychowaniu i kulturze, oraz o tym, że jest adekwatny do swojej posady. Percy Weasley odetchnął głęboko, zapominając o tym zadaniu i wyszedł  
z gabinetu, chcąc zgłosić swoją gotowość do wykonania kolejnej pracy. A miał jej jeszcze sporo. Blaise Zabini nie mógł wiedzieć, że zaginięcie panny Kingstone nie było jedynym dziwnym wydarzeniem, z którym musiało zmagać się Ministerstwo.

I, rzeczywiście, nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy. Zamiast tego obrał się szybko w szatę, wychylił kieliszek whisky, którą kupił mu na ostatnie imieniny przyjaciel i teleportował się  
do mieszkania swojej kobiety. Na czas śledztwa zaklęcie antyteleportacyjne nałożone przez Rozalie zostało zniesione, by ułatwić Aurorom i badaczom pracę. Ilość osób, które przetaczały się przez to pomieszczenie cały czas rosła i niemożność pojawienia się bezpośrednio mogłaby mocno utrudnić ich poczynania.

W mieszkaniu był starszy mężczyzna, Auror, którego Zabini kojarzył z Biura, i jakaś kobieta, która wyglądała na jego asystentkę.

- Witam. – Auror skinął krótko głową w powitaniu i gestem pokazał czarodziejowi,  
by podszedł do niego.

Blaise uniósł brwi, ale wykonał polecenie, by zobaczyć stosy kartek z wykresami  
i rozmaitymi kolorami, rozłożonymi na stole.

- Zdaje się, że był pan najbliżej tej kobiety. Zna pan jej zwyczaje? Rozkład dnia?

- Oczywiście.

Mężczyzna ponownie skinął głowa, uważnie patrząc na Ślizgona.

- Wie pan co nieco o aurach? – Zapytał powoli, skupiając się na reakcjach mężczyzny. Ten uniósł na chwilę kącik ust.

- Co nieco, to dobre określenie. Nie znam dokładnych rodzajów i charakterystyk.

- To i tak więcej, niż przeciętny czarodziej – Auror wzruszył ramionami. – Niech pan popatrzy. – Wskazał na nakreślony plan mieszkania, uzupełniony wieloma kolorami. – Zaklęcia domowe nie zostawiają zbyt wyraźnej aury. Większość z nich jest dość słaba, łatwa do nauczenia, często wykorzystywana. Ministerstwo nigdy ich nie sprawdza, bo i ich użycie jest ledwo zauważalne. Oczywiście, w domu czarodzieja aura ta roznosi się prawie wszędzie, chyba że delikwent ogranicza użycie magii. To całe szaro-niebieskie tło, to pozostałość po tych zaklęciach.

Blaise skierował całą swoją uwagę na pergamin, który, rzeczywiście, sprawiał wrażenie jakby miał taką przytłumioną barwę.

- Panna Kingstone musiała być bardzo aktywna magicznie. – Auror zerknął na młodszego mężczyznę, najwyraźniej oczekując potwierdzenia. Ten uśmiechnął się lekko.

- Tak, Rozalie wykorzystywała różdżkę do wszystkiego, do czego tylko mogła. Nie umiała się bez niej obyć, zawsze miała ją w kieszeni.

- To dość dziwne.

- Słucham? – Blaise prychnął na rozmówcę.

- Nie mówię o samym zwyczaju. Proszę spojrzeć tutaj. – Położył palec na zielonej plamie. – To aura lekkich zaklęć rozbrajających. A przynajmniej tak sądzimy, bo to tylko drobiny. Elektrony wybite w czasie lotu zaklęcia są bardzo słabo naładowane. Zazwyczaj, przy rzucaniu czarów walczących, elektrony zmieniają swój ładunek na dużo wyższy. Nie trwa  
to długo, ale zaklęcia potrafią wykryć te zmiany nawet po tygodniu. Tutaj, po dwóch dniach, są znikome. Tymczasem w tymi kącie – tu pociągnął palcem przez zielone odcienie do ściany w salonie – odkryliśmy lekkie osmalenie ściany. Nie ulega wątpliwości, że zaginiona została zaatakowana przez zaklęcia, które można spokojnie odbić przez najprostszą tarczę. Panna Kingstone była wyedukowana w tym rodzaju czarów?

- Na równi ze wszystkimi Aurorami, zapewne – warknął Zabini. – Sprzeciwiała się tym wszystkim waszym bzdurnym nakazom i zakazom.

Kobieta uśmiechnęła się po raz pierwszy, od kiedy wszedł do mieszkania.

- Nie naszym, panie Zabini. To rozporządzenia Ministra, nie Biura Aurorów.

Blaise puścił koło uszu subtelną aluzję.

- Zatem jeśli opanowała nakładające się tarcze, odbicia czy pułapki, zwykłe Protego nie powinno jej sprawić kłopotu, zwłaszcza, że podobno różdżkę nosiła zawsze przy sobie. Czy może sądzi pan inaczej?

Ślizgon pokręcił głową, tym razem nie wypowiadając żadnego słowa. W rzeczy samej, Rozalie niegdyś chciała zostać Aurorem i choć w końcu wybrała inną drogę, zamiłowanie do pojedynków w niej pozostało. Blaise sam nauczył ją zaklęć, które poznał podczas wojny.  
A znał ich dość sporo, biorąc pod uwagę, że stał po stronie Czarnego Pana i jego matka przekazała mu całą potrzebną wiedzę.

- Tymczasem rozbrojona, co wydaje się oczywiste, kiedy przeanalizuje się kolejne zaklęcia, zdołała uciec  
i zabarykadować się w tym pomieszczeniu.

- Sypialni.

- Owszem, sypialni. W stronę tych drzwi zostało rzucone dość potężne zaklęcie, które jak dotąd nie możemy rozgryźć. To ten szkarłatny odcień. Bezbronna, nie mogła bronić się przed napastnikiem, i tym razem widzimy już konkretny czar – wybuchający. Przedstawia go ta cienka kreska o różnych odcieniach żółci. To jedyne zaklęcie, które ma taką aurę.

Auror wraz ze słowami, pokazywał po kolei zaklęcia na pergaminie, po czym zabrał go  
ze stołu i podszedł pod drzwi sypialni.

- Zapraszam.

Całą trójką przekroczyli próg. Zabini rozejrzał się po pokoju, ale nie dostrzegł niczego dziwnego. Wyglądało dokładnie tak samo, jak wtedy, kiedy wpadł tu dwa dni wcześniej. Zasłona cały czas była odsłonięta, co sam zrobił podczas swojego napadu szału, a szafa przysunięta do ściany, po tym jak uderzył w nią pięścią. Szafa! Blaise otworzył szeroko oczy, zastygając w zdumieniu. Nagle zrozumiał, że coś tu nie pasowało.

- Proszę spojrzeć na mapę, panie Zabini.

Posłusznie wykonał polecenie, ale zobaczył tylko szarawe tło. Zmarszczył brwi.

- Tu nic nie ma.

- Dokładnie. – Auror zgodził się cicho. – Tu nic nie ma. Żadnych zaklęć, żadnej teleportacji, nie ma też kominka, by skorzystać z proszku Fiuu. Żadnych śladów na oknie, co by skierowało podejrzenie na miotłę, czy inne formy latania. Zaginiona weszła do pokoju, po niej wpadł tu napastnik i nie mamy zielonego pojęcia, co się tu mogło wydarzyć. Jedyne, co jest pewne, to że sypialnia była ostatnim miejscem, gdzie przebywała Kingstone, zanim nie zaginęła.

Zapadła cisza. Żadne z dwójki aurorów, ani Blaise, nie skusili się, by ją przerwać. Jednak oczy mężczyzny wędrowały co chwilę do szafy, jakby próbując znaleźć rozwiązanie tej zagadki i umiejscowić lekko odsunięty mebel jako poszlakę. Uważny Auror po chwili zauważył zainteresowanie Ślizgona i dotknął jego ramienia.

- Jest coś, o czym powinniśmy wiedzieć?

- Nic istotnego, myślę – odparł po chwili, zastanawiając się nad stojącym koło niego starszym mężczyzną. Nie był pewien, czy powinien zdradzać mu ten szczegół. Nie był też pewien, czy w ogóle ma jakiś związek z tą sprawą.  
W końcu westchnął głęboko, dochodząc do wniosku, że sam z pewnością nie rozwiąże tej zagadki. – Szafa. Była nieco odsunięta od ściany, kiedy wszedłem tu w poniedziałek rano.

Auror podszedł powoli do szafy i dotknął jej, zaintrygowany.

- Pomoże mi pan? – Odwrócił się w kierunku Blais'a i położył obie dłonie na drewnianym boku.

Ten wzruszył ramionami, ale podszedł i wraz z rozmówcą przesunął szafę na środek pokoju.

- Nie można było użyć zaklęcia? – sapnął, zadziwiając się nad ciężarem mebla. Zawsze powtarzał Rozalie, że ma za dużo ubrań.

- Chyba pan zna odpowiedź na to pytanie. Sprawia pan wrażenie inteligentnego. Nie może być tu żadnej obcej aury, która mogłaby zagłuszyć ślady.

Po tym wytłumaczeniu skierował kroki pod ścianę, gdzie poprzednio stała szafa i opukał ją delikatnie. Nie znalazłszy nic nadzwyczajnego, wyciągnął różdżkę i puknął w nią.

- A to? – zapytał zgryźliwie Ślizgon.

- Zaklęcia diagnozujące nie zostawiają żadnej aury.

Kontynuował swoją pracę ze żmudną dokładnością, ale jego wyraz twarzy nie zmienił się.

- Denise, otwórz tę szafę.

Kobieta posłusznie podeszła do stojącego w centralnej części pokoju mebla i szybko ruchem szarpnęła za drzwiczki.

Ubrania leżały idealnie poukładane, po prawej piętrzyły się buty, wszystkie wieszaki były zajęte. Po dokładnych badaniach okazało się, że zarówno szafa jak i ściana za nią, nie zawierały w sobie nic dziwnego, co skierowałoby ich poszukiwania na inne tory. Auror pokręcił głową i wyszedł z pomieszczenia.

- Zdaje się, że to wszystko, panie Zabini. Jeśli coś odkryjemy, postaram się, by szybko pan się dowiedział.

Blaise pokiwał głową i teleportował się, nie spoglądając na asystentkę ani starszego mężczyznę. Ta wizyta wcale mu nie pomogła. Spodziewał się jakiegoś przełomu, śladu, gdzie przebywa teraz Rozalie, zamiast tego upewnił się, jak beznadziejnie tajemnicza jest ta sprawa. Jego ukochana zniknęła, a on nie był w stanie jej pomóc.

Ginny Potter siedziała na fotelu, wbijając wzrok w pochmurne niebo. Ulewa, którą zapowiadano na południu kraju, przenosiła się coraz bardziej na północ, sądząc po ciemnych chmurach, spowijających niebo. Kobieta obserwowała je od kiedy jej mąż wyszedł na nocną zmianę. Zwinęła się na miękkim siedzeniu i piła wolnymi łykami gorącą herbatę. Czarną, mocną, jedyny wyraźny smak, jaki potrafiła teraz odczuwać. Z oczu poleciała łza, potem druga. Po chwili jej policzki były mokre, tak jak niedługo miały stać się ulice. Okryła się kocem, jak gdyby mógł ją ochronić przed wszystkim, co przynosiło życie.

Jak gdyby mogła uciec od problemów… A zwłaszcza tego, tak naglącego.

Diagnoza lekarza.

Pięć tygodni. Może niecałe.

Zacisnęła mocno palce na kubku.

Próbowała wmówić sobie, że to niemożliwe, że to na pewno dziecko Harry'ego, ale magicznych testów nie sposób oszukać. Magomedyk nie mógł się pomylić. A ona miała tą upragnioną pewność. Teraz wolałaby nigdy się nie dowiedzieć. Niszczyło ją to. I wiedziała, jak może to zniszczyć jej męża.

Załkała, przestając się powstrzymywać.

_Merlinie, w co ja się wpakowałam?_

Wilgoć było już czuć w powietrzu. Ulice opustoszały, ludzie kryli się w domach, przewidując gwałtowny deszcz. Ale brązowowłosa kobieta cały czas siedziała na drewnianej ławeczce na skraju parku, miażdżąc dłoni kawałek pergaminu. Odczuwała niemal fizyczny ból, kłuło ją serce. Hermiona spojrzała jeszcze raz na odpowiedź Ginny. Trzy słowa, a tak okrutne. Wyobrażała sobie jak teraz może czuć się jej przyjaciółka, ale nie teleportowała się do niej. Najprawdopodobniej chciała być sama. A z resztą, tylko by jej dołożyła cierpień. Nie potrafiłaby jej pocieszyć, bo chociaż bardzo współczuła swoim przyjaciołom, to w skrycie ducha trochę zazdrościła rudej. Ona powinna się cieszyć, jest w ciąży…

Łzy płynęły po jej twarzy, ukazując światu jej smutek.

Wszystko jedno z kim, ale Ginny spotkało wielkie szczęście, błogosławieństwo.

Błogosławieństwo, którego nigdy nie dostanie Hermiona.

Przypominała sobie ten jeden dzień w niewoli u Śmierciożerców. To jedno zaklęcie, rzucone przez Bellatrix Lestrange. Ten ból, rozdzierający komórki jej ciała, sprawiający, że wolałaby już umrzeć. Przezwyciężyła te wspomnienia, ale nie skutki.

Chodziła do magomedyków, szukała metod, wyszukiwała nawet tych najbardziej eksperymentalnych. Ale to nic nie dało. Bellatrix zabrała jej największą radość w życiu kobiety. Nigdy nie będzie miała dziecka.

Lunął deszcz. Hermiona odchyliła twarz do góry, pozwalając by woda zmyła słone krople z jej twarzy.

Na czwartym piętrze hotelu trwała właśnie konferencja przedstawicieli ministerialnych biur Łamaczy zaklęć. Nowe sposoby, nowe odkrycia – wszyscy zebrani chłonęli z zainteresowaniem słowa kolejnych przemawiających. Jedynie jeden mężczyzna nie mógł się na tym skupić. Za oknem padał deszcz i kiedy rozległ się głuchy grzmot, podskoczył na krześle i otarł dłonią czoło. Ronald Weasley wstał nagle i przepraszając solennie wyszedł z pokoju i skierował się do łazienki.

Nie wiedział co dokładnie, ale coś było nie tak. Był niespokojny, reagował na wszystko przesadnie. Nadchodząca burza spotęgowała jego odczucia.

Wszedł do męskiej toalety i puścił wodę. Zanurzył ręce w chłodnym strumieniu i ochlapał twarz, nie przejmując się szatą. Wystarczy jedno zaklęcie, by ją osuszyć.

Chciałby być już w domu, z Hermioną, by spędzić z nią przyjemnie ten wieczór. By z nią porozmawiać, wypić butelkę wina i pośmiać się. Przez chwilę zastanowił się, co też kobieta może teraz robić i uśmiechnął się, wyobrażając sobie pannę Granger w swoim artystycznym szale. Opowiadała mu o jakimś nowym pomyśle na obraz. Zapewne teraz go realizuje.

Ron wytarł się papierowym ręcznikiem i wrócił do sali konferencyjnej, ignorując niepokój w sercu.

Krzyknął, uderzając pięścią o biurko. Nie cierpiał tutaj być, nienawidził tej pracy, miał dość tego życia! Mógł udawać przed wszystkimi, że wszystko jest w porządku, ale siebie nie mógł oszukać. Czuł to, czuł, że coś się zbliża, a on był zupełnie niegotowy. Widział naród czarodziei i nie mógł zrozumieć, co zrobili nie tak. Dlaczego tak to się skończyło.

Widział nadchodzące zło, nawet kiedy teraz wyglądał przez okno, przebijając się przez wielką ulewę. Zadrżał z bezsilności, kiedy rozległ się huk. Chwilę później błyskawica oświetliła twarz Harry'ego Pottera.


End file.
